


He Can't Speak English?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy





	He Can't Speak English?

You’re with your friend in the elevator on the way to her apartment, and once again, her blind neighbor gets on with you. It’s a shame you didn’t pay better attention in your Spanish class. He’s cute and it’s the only language you’ve ever heard him speak. Your friend is still conversational, so she always talks to him, and you’re left to stand there awkwardly.

“So only speak spanish?” You finally ask him.

“Pretender lo hace, va a ser gracioso.” Your friend says to him. “Sorry, I was translating for him.”  
(Pretend you do, it’ll be funny)

“Vamos, eso es media.” He responds.  
(Come on, that’s mean.)

“Está bien, ella tiene la piel gruesa.”  
(It’s okay, she’s got thick skin)

He sighs. “Será mejor que no estar mintiendo.”  
(You better not be lying)

“So are you two just talking now?” You ask.

“Sorry. He says he wishes he was more fluent in English. I told him it’s okay, and he apologized again.”

“That sounded like a lot more than that. Or is that the condensed version?”

“Yeah.”

You analyze her for a minute before you (foolishly) believe her. “Alright. He’s cute.”

Her eyes widen. “Matthew, mi amiga-”

You elbow her. “Stop it right now.” You warn her.

“Relax, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

You look between them, trying to contain their laughter. “Alright, I’m not a complete idiot guys.”

“What? I’m just laughing at you getting all flustered. You never do that.”

“Then what’s he laughing at?”

“Ella quiere saber por qué te estás riendo.” Your friend ‘translates’.  
(She wants to know why you’re laughing.)

“¿Usted sabe cuando usted no recibe una broma, pero se ríe de todos modos?”

She nods. “You know don’t get a joke, but you laugh anyway, like second hand laughter?”

“Sure…”

“That’s what he’s doing.”

You nod. “I see.” The elevator opens and you walk out, your friend and her neighbor following.

“Adiós.” Matt smiles and waves before unlocking his door and walking in.

“Oh, I got that one!” You say, before saying bye to him.

She laughs. “I’m so proud.” She pauses. “But you know he can’t see you waving, right?”

“Shut up.” You chide. “So what’s his name again?”

“Matt.”

-3 weeks later-

You go to your friend’s apartment more often than not, and You’ve been running into Matt almost every time. According to your friend, they get off work around the same time.

“Wait, so he speaks no English at all?” You ask as you get in the elevator with her.

“He knows a couple things like hi, what’s your name? Where’s the bathroom?”

You nod. 

“¡Mantenga del elevador!” You hear Matt call.

Even you got that one, so you press the button to hold the doors.

“Gracias.” He says as he gets in.

“De nada.”

“¿Estás aprendiendo español?”

“Is he talking to me?” You ask your friend.

She laughs. “Yeah. He wants to know if you’re learning Spanish.”

“Oh. No, I just remember ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome’.”

Your friend ‘translates’ for you again. “Sólo estoy pretendiendo traducir ahora y estoy quedando sin cosas que decir.”   
(I’m just pretending to translate now, and I’m running out of things to say.)

He nods with a smile. “¿Crees que es el momento le decimos ella?”  
(You think it’s time we tell her?)

Your friend shrugs. “Depende de ti.”  
(It’s up to you)

When there’s a pause in their conversation you address your friend. “So did you and Mr. Perfect lips finally run out of things to say?”

Matt and your friend burst out laughing. You stand there for a full minute wondering what the hell they’re doing, and panicking that he did, in fact, understand what you said. He recovers before your friend does.

“I think it’s time you know.” He says in perfect English.

“Fuck.” You say under your breath. The ding signaling your floor has never sounded more beautiful than it does at this moment.

Matt senses your mood shift as you get out of the elevator and follows after you. “Hey, listen. I’m sorry.”

“This has been going on for three weeks and you just let me go on about how cute you are all this time?”

“I’m sorry. We were just messing around, Alley said you have thick skin. When you said I was cute that first time we met I didn’t want to embarrass you, so I didn’t say anything.”

"Well you see that worked out well."

"I'm sorry."

He looks pretty broken up about it, so you sigh and forgive him. “I guess it is kind of funny.” His face lights up, and you think you'd do anything to see it do that again. You pause. “And Mr. Perfect lips is not the best I can come up with I swear.”

He chuckles. “I’ll be glad to hear the improved version.”

You laugh again. “I’ll be working on it.”

“So are we okay?” He asks.

“Yeah. We’re okay. I might still have to kick Alley’s ass though.” You throw a half sincere glare in your friend's direction.

“I hope you’re not giving me a pass just because I’m blind.” Matt jokes.

“You wanna fight- what’s your last name?”

“Murdock.” He smiles.

“You wanna fight Murdock? I’ll take you right now.” You pause. “Wait, Murdock? As in Battlin’ Jack Murdock?”

He chuckles, but it’s softer than before. “Yeah. I'm his son.”

“Shit, I’m not fighting you. Your dad probably taught you everything knew.”

He shakes his head. “No, he didn’t want me to fight. I mean, I learned anyway, but he didn’t teach me.”

“Well you’ll have to tell me more about that sometime.”

He nods. “How about over coffee?”

“That sounds great.” You smile.

“Great, does tomorrow morning work?”

“Depends on what you mean by morning. Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

He chuckles. “Sorry, I’m starting my own practice so weekends don’t really exist for me. Will you be here overnight by any chance?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Two single girls going home on a friday night.” He shrugs. “It wasn’t that far of a jump.”

You nod. “There you go.”

He smiles. “So can I drop by around 11?”

“Yeah. I’ll be anxiously awaiting my gentleman caller.”

He laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? I don’t get invited?” Alley chimes in.

“I’m sorry, would you like to come?” He asks.

“No, you’re going to be flirting and talking about boxing. I’ll get the highlights from y/n.”

“Alright then. Good night.”

“Night.” You reply before you head to your friend’s apartment with her. “What?” You ask as she starts laughing.

“You. Only you could start a conversation asking to fight and end up with a date.”

“That’s the only way I get dates.”

“That explains why you haven’t been out in so long.”

You roll your eyes at her and go to her fridge.

-0-

Matt knocks on the door at 11 on the dot. 

“Hey Matt. You have incredible timing.”

“Well I’m just a few doors down, I hope I can get here on time.”

You smile. “A date being punctual? That’s new and different.”

“Hard to find people with common courtesy in Hell’s Kitchen?” He chuckles.

“Says the man who pretended not to speak English for three weeks.”

He drops his head. “I’m sorry about that. Again.”

“Eh, it’s fine. Alley can be pretty convincing. And if I wasn’t on the receiving end of it I’d think it was pretty damn hilarious as well. I didn’t have to open my mouth and embarrass myself.”

“Well I’m glad you did. I might not have worked up the nerve to ask you out otherwise.”

“What makes me so special?”

“Hmm?”

“What makes me so special? Alley says she sees you with girls all the time. And then there's that redhead I’ve seen you with a couple times? I’m guessing she speaks English too.”

He chuckles. “Uh yeah. Karen’s just a friend and colleague. And I like you.”

“Well I hope so.”

“I mean, that’s why it would’ve been hard. I’m not just trying to get into your pants.”

“I bet that’s what you tell all the girls.”

He shakes his head. “No. I try not to be a dick about it.”

“You’re full of surprises.”

He chuckles. “Well I hope they continue to be pleasantly surprising.”

“Me too.” You take his arm in yours. “So where are we headed? I just realized I’m following a blind man.”

He chuckles. “Are you hungry? We could grab a bagel or something with the coffee.”

“Sounds good.”

-9:00 PM-

“This has been so nice Matt, I can’t remember ever having a first date go this well.”

“Well I was on my best behavior. I had to make up for the last three weeks.”

“You succeeded. Your mission is complete, you never have to see- or I guess talk to me again.” You joke.

“What if I want to talk to you again?”

“I’d say that would make for less awkward elevator rides.”

He smiles. “In the spirit of preventing awkwardness in the future, could I have your number?”

“Yeah. Let me put it in your phone.” He hands you his phone and you put your number in before you send a text to yourself so you’ll have his number. “Here you go.” You hand his phone back.

“Thanks. I had a great time today.”

“Yeah. I can’t wait for next time.”

He smirks. “Why wait then?”

“Because I actually like you. You said it yourself earlier.”

He nods. “I should’ve known that would come back to bite me. Goodnight then.” He takes your hand and bends down to kiss it.

“You charming bastard. Get over here.” When he stands upright again you yank him forward by his shirt, causing your chests to smash together.

He smirks down at you, waiting for you to make a move. And you do. You crush your lips together and you can feel his smile widen against your face. He puts his hands at your waist as you run your hands through his hair before pulling back. When you part you look up at his dazed expression and crooked glasses and it’s your turn to smirk.

“Goodnight Matthew.” You say as you walk in your apartment.


End file.
